


Блядь, Эггзи

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn in dialogs, диалоговое порно, милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как громко ты стонешь, Чарли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блядь, Эггзи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228601.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, ни слова авторского текста, dirty talk, [фингеринг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3), минет, лишение анальной девственности, милота

✖ ✖ ✖

— Эггзи. Нам стоило делать это лицом к лицу.

— Я думаю, эта поза больше подойдёт нам в этот раз. Что может быть лучше коленно-локтевой?

— Я всё ещё немного нервничаю.

— Такое откровенное признание, Чарли. Ну же. Расслабься.

— Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, мне хочется засмеяться, а не расслабиться.

— Как ни странно, ты можешь делать эти вещи одновременно. Успокойся. Вспомни, каким был наш первый раз, и пойми, что ты счастливчик.

— Ты тоже чувствовал себя некомфортно?

— Не успел. Ты был весьма настырен и нагл. Видимо, очень мечтал добраться до моей задницы.

— Ммм. Блядь. Тебе не стоило говорить это, когда мы коснулись и моей задницы.

— Брось, это всего лишь палец. Я очень нежен. И он достаточно легко скользит, чувствуешь, Чарли?

— Пытаюсь понять, что в этом приятного.

— Тебе же нравится анальная дрочка. Нравится, я знаю, неделю назад ты был вполне доволен.

— В тот день ты не собирался добраться до моей задницы чем-то большим, чем пальцы.

— Ммм. Ничем не могу помочь. Разве что предложить расслабляющий минет.

— Хорошая идея.

— Если ты сможешь держать себя в руках.

— Я попробую. Эй. Ау. Вообще-то я собирался перевернуться.

— Нет-нет, не нужно, меня всё устраивает и так. Ты…

— Прекрати чередовать болтовню с поцелуями!

— Нет уж, учитывая, что я целую твой член. Не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня покидал коленно-локтевую.

— Блядь, Эггзи.

— Как громко ты стонешь, Чарли.

— Ты ещё… ох… не привык?

— Не совсем.

— Прекрати отвлекаться.

— Как скажете, милорд.

— Чёрт. Спорим, ты просто поднырнул под меня, чтобы я толком не видел, как именно ты сосёшь? А ведь это такое… твою мать… потрясающее зрелище. Обожаешь добираться до моего члена ртом, верно?

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я молчал, не стоит задавать мне вопросы.

— Считай, что мне легче… господи, как дышать… когда я не молчу. Ты убивающий, Эггзи. И твой язык тоже.

— Спасибо, милый.

— Вернись обратно.

— О’кей.

— Оу. Ох! Я знал, что твоя послушность таит за собой что-то большее. И что, растягивать меня в такой позе интереснее? Или удобнее? Или ты просто решил совместить два дела одновременно?

— Ммм. Возможно.

— Нравится сосать член и трахать меня пальцами одновременно?

— Безумно. Все те звуки, что ты издаёшь. Чарли. Стоны. Вскрики. Когда я делаю вот так…

— Твою мать!

— …ты срываешься на скулёж. Хотя в этот раз ты меня немного подвёл. Но ничего страшного, я знаю, как добиться от тебя ещё больше всяческих звуков.

— Эггзи.

— И не смей кусать подушку, хорошо? Я правда хочу тебя слышать.

— Вернись к моему члену.

— Не могу. У тебя так яйца сжимаются. Ты можешь кончить только от того, что я дышу на него.

— Блядь. Эггзи. Наверное, могу.

— Это был не вопрос, если ты не заметил. Подожди немного.

— Ох. А может, ты всё-таки останешься подо мной?

— Не сегодня, Чарли. Ты такой расслабленный и податливый, когда хочешь кончить.

— Ты только что заметил?

— Вообще-то нет.

— Так хорошо изучил меня?

— Ну, мы не первый раз в постели. И я всё-таки ужасно рад, что ты решился.

— Немного несправедливо, что ты постоянно снизу, не так ли?

— Так ты решился на это из-за справедливости?

— Мне хочется делать тебе хорошо. Разными способами.

— Какое прекрасное признание.

— Эггзи.

— Что? 

— Может, ты вернёшь пальцы?

— О нет, Чарли. Мы дошли до самого интересного.

— Так. Ладно. Что я должен делать?

— Ты всё знаешь сам. Не волнуйся.

— Кто сказал, что я волнуюсь?

— Твоё тело. Ты чуть ли не дрожишь. Выдохни. Я хорошо тебя подготовил. И ты почти расслаблен, несмотря на свой страх. Я горжусь тобой, Чарли.

— Сейчас не время для таких разговоров.

— И это я знаю тоже. 

— ...пожалуй, я всё-таки не был к этому готов.

— Ты так мужественно молчал всё время, пока я входил. Снова искусал себе все губы?

— Потом посмотришь.

— Хорошо. Я пока не буду двигаться. Кстати, у тебя почти не упал.

— О. Ох, да. Твоя рука очень отвлекает от всего этого.

— Я не просто так начал тебе дрочить, милый. 

— Ненавижу сладкие словечки, Эггзи.

— Поэтому я их и использую.

— Блядь!

— Какая замечательная реакция.

— Ты мог предупредить меня, что будешь двигаться?

— Твоя реакция не была бы столь открытой.

— Блядь!

— Оу, ты повторяешься. Милый.

— Мне очень хочется заткнуть твой рот.

— Потом попробуешь. Есть много способов. А пока что — наслаждайся.

— Сххх. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты ловишь такой кайф от меня.

— А при анальной дрочке не понимал?

— Пальцы — это… другое. И вообще по-другому ощущается.

— Проникнись священностью и интимностью момента.

— Иди нахуй, придурок.

— Ты прекрасно смеёшься, Чарли. Считай, что я сделал это для себя.

— Ох. Ты можешь быть быстрее?

— Нет. Я боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так.

— Эй, это не твой первый раз!

— Но это мой первый раз с тобой. Всё должно пройти идеально.

— Всё и проходит. Блядь. Ты сильно обидишься, если я кончу в ближайшие пару минут?

— Нет. Я сам недалеко. Но я обкончаю тебе задницу, учти.

— Ммм. Думаю, я готов пойти на такую… жертву.

— Как замечательно ты прервался на стон в середине предложения.

— Ты ведь это специально.

— Нет, о чём ты.

— И твоя рука, которая мне дрочит, — тоже не специально?

— Я ведь тоже хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Очень хорошо. Хочу, чтобы у тебя не осталось сил на болтовню. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на моём члене. Знаешь, какого это — когда на тебе сжимаются в момент оргазма?

— Конечно, знаю. Это ты у нас скорострел.

— Давай, Чарли.

— Ох. Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь!

— Как много слов… у тебя осталось.

— Ты слишком быстро вышел. Мог бы побыть внутри меня ещё немного. Дать растянуть удовольствие.

— Значит, тебе всё-таки понравилось.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Немного.

— От звука того, как ты дрочишь, может встать снова. Эггзи.

— Подожди… немного. Возможно. Возможно, меня хватит на второй акт.

— Ого. Ты дрожишь.

— Чарли.

— Замечательная способность — кончать молча. Но мог бы и покричать. Ради меня. Эй, ты что, реально кончил мне на задницу?

— Да. И это выглядит превосходно.

— Будешь должен.

— Для тебя — что угодно, любовь моя.

— Даже второй раунд?

— Даже второй раунд.

— Тогда я нагло пойду и первым займу душ.

— Мы можем…

— Нет, мы не можем, Эггзи. Иначе второй раунд состоится прямо в душе.

— О’кей. Я буду ждать.

— Постараюсь не оставлять тебя одного надолго. Милый.

— Вот же мудак. Мудак с заразительным смехом. Чёрт.


End file.
